


Spanada

by TheFlutteringWhore



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, M/M, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlutteringWhore/pseuds/TheFlutteringWhore
Summary: sexe
Relationships: Don Flamenco/Bear Hugger
Kudos: 3





	Spanada

Don Flaminco was being Spanish in Spain when he saw a car made of sexy douglas fir with saw wheels speed toward him. It was Bear Hugger! He ran over Bald Bull and Bold Bull died and no one cared.  
"Bear Fugger why you come to Spain?" asked XD Dan  
" I saw that Carmen died in Afghanistan and I came to send my condolen- my candulen -FUCK my sorries. Also you're single so now no one will care if we fuck."  
"El gasp! You want to gay fuck?" He gasped offendedy. He was not homi! Or was he??  
"Yessir!" He whipped out his pine tree cock.  
Don thought it was the sexe. But no homo!. He pulled down his shorts and his tiny water sausage came out.  
"Yeah thats 5 hot!" beard hugger bellowed. The force of the scream ruptured Buld Bill's ear drums and he dies. Thank god.  
"I want your big queso in me."  
"Hold on eager beaver, we're going to need this!" Bar hogger pulled a jug of syrup out of his tight masculine hairy squirrel hole and drizzled it on Danny's puckered pink flower. It dripped into a puddle on the ground.  
"You ready?" Bear huger queried.  
"Yes! Mañana!"  
Bear hugger shoved his fat beear pp in Danny Gonzalez's hole and they FUCKED.  
"Yes! Las papas fritas!! Harder!!!!!1!11"  
The sight was so hot that Bald Bull's eyes melted out of his skull and he died. Good riddance.  
"UUUUUGHHUSHSHSJSH I'M GOONA COOOOMMM!!!" Bear Hugger sang.  
"EL RENACUAJO!!!" Don PISSED, his eeny weeny teeny weeny shriveled little short Dick twitching.  
They breathed after their fat cum and saw the crowd around them with all the other boxers. They clapped and cheered, some cried. Not because they were sad about Bored Bob dying, because nobody is, but because of the chopped onions that spilled out of Don's Dick hole.  
They all lived happily ever after  
Except Bald Bull  
The end


End file.
